


I am Wholocked

by NormanReedusIsMyGod



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormanReedusIsMyGod/pseuds/NormanReedusIsMyGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another piece of poetry I wrote; this time it was for my two favorite pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Wholocked

Freak!

Do not listen to them;  
You are special.

Traitor!

Do not listen to them;  
You are more loyal than  
They.

Inhuman!

Ignore them; you are  
More of a person than  
They.

Monster!

Ignore them; you are   
Not what they say you  
Are.

Fraud!

Do not listen to them; I  
Believe in Sherlock Holmes.

Destroyer of Humans!

Do not listen to them;   
You, the Doctor, made  
Me better.


End file.
